valkyrieworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Magical Force
Magical Force is a substantial source of power to actualize the origins of Magic and any other phenomenon related to it. Origin Magical Force is known to has its source as a result of the consolidation between original life force and pure energy of all living things in the world. Magical Force generates every phenomenon related to supernatural cause, but there are exception to the source of power that comes from the magus' vitality and physical endurance, such as Chi or Chakra, the source do not use life force from alternate nature, instead it makes the magus' physical body enter a state of power opening in which the power itself will produce from the source provided by physic. System The systematisation of Magical Force can be elucidated as "raw extracted source", condensed in many ways, the origin is concentrated within the energy's area and constantly transferred to the physical of the magus through the Magical Circuit. Sources like Mana, Prana and Od are completely depend on the extent of area and aspect of the nature state, such sources are generally addressed as "Original Source", while sources like Chi and Chakra, use the magus' natural vitality states as dependent origin, one's vitality and physical endurance determine the Magical Force that can be provided by the source, though the result is always a conjecture, no precise results can be deduced from it, while these sources are generally addressed as "Physical Source". While Aura is a different case, this source form itself around the magus' body as a form of the visible cause, this source addressed as "Perceptive Source". Types Magical Force comes in numerous types, which are: Mana Mana is a force that comes from life force of all planets and living things in the universe (in another word the "world"), a basic source for all entities, the historical record comes from Polynesian cultures, with the words meaning are "power, effectiveness, prestige". The quantities usually come in great amount, since the source are the nature itself. It is the natural source for Magic, though not all magic provided by mana. Categorised in Original Source. The amount of mana provided comes in various size, depend on the aspect of nature and the area extent, greater the world so is the mana provided by it. The natural situation is also connected to this case since the source is also living things, greater the condition of living things on the planet, more Mana will be provided by them. The path for Mana to flow in a magus body come in sundries of ways, the general way is to absorb the extracted Mana from the nature and channel it to the magus' body through Magical Circuit, circuit that generated with Mana will release Mana flow to the whole body and create connection to the whole physical and magical power. Prana Prana can be considered as a force that produced by living things, even though it comes from the outer universe. The produced results will be more of a pure source rather than energy. While Mana acknowledges living things for its cause, Prana is said to be acknowledging things greater than that, such as pure entities and cosmos. Categorised in Original Source. The sources for this force are said to be greater than nature. If Mana has living things as its source, Prana has things at greater stage than living things in the universe as its source that absorbed by living things so that they can create Prana, such as mysterious cause and high-divinity matters. The path for this source to slip in the magus' body can be done by the way in which Mana did. But in order to do it, one must have enough amount of mana flow to undergo the process, so without Mana, Prana cannot be activated. Od Od can come in diversified form, still categorised in Original Source. It comes from the force that acknowledges genesis of living things, considering hypothesis of vital energy and greater life force, due to lesser position was already taken by Mana, but it does not use that much of life force. Vitality and primaeval genesis of living things are much more significant in usage term for this force. There are two ways for accessing path to this force, the first is to accept the flow of pure energy provided by living things to the magus' body, this way is much more general in usage and trivial in matters, because of its simpler development rather than the other way. The second will be compulsion, forcing the flow of pure energy to absorbed by the magus' body, if the body itself cannot accept the energy, the flow will be wasted and therefore, the magus' Mana will be drained in cause of using force to absorb the energy, this way usually used by magus who is in a condition of danger, leave no other choice, they forcibly use their Mana to absorb the energy in order to use magic (or any other related cause) that can be activated with this force. This way is more effective than the first one but can cause side-effects as its result. Chi Chi , also known as Qi in the original translation, is an original force of one's physical. Categorised in Physical Source. If Mana, Prana and Od use nature of living things and the world as the basis, then Chi requires the energy of physical body as its basis. The concept is rather different than Od, when Od is constantly generating its results from the concept of one's physical vital energy, Chi unconsciously generates its results as a form of power within the magus' body, so it uses the raw power generated as energy flow released in the body's nerve system rather than extracting it to the outer territory. Chi acknowledges the energy flow within the body and position of the body's nerve system. Has its results is what makes the magus' raw strength powerful, Chi can be used for either narrowing one's mind to stop their nerve system so that their Chi is locked and they going to be numb in a certain area or opening a closed path of energy flow to channel energy within one's body. Chakra Chakra is a form of force acknowledging part of the subtle body, rather than the physical one instead. Categorised in Physical Source. The concept is quite same as Chi, but rather different in other ways, while Qi uses physical body and vitality as the basis, Chakra uses subtle body that used for assembling subtle nerve system of the body, the power produced by the body will flow to the subtle body, so that the mind and mentally acquired power rather than the physical. The subtle body acts as a meeting point to subtle (non-physical) energy channels called Nadis. Nadis are channels that empowered by Prana and subtle vitality, the energy produced will flow within this channels. There are seven Chakras according to division of Nadis, which are: * Crown Chakra : considered as the state of pure consciousness, within which there is neither object nor subject. Symbolised by a lotus with one thousand multi-coloured petals, it is located either at the crown of the head or above the crown of the head, represented by the colour white and it involves such issues as inner wisdom and the death of the body. * Third-Eye Chakra : is symbolised by a lotus with two petals, and corresponds to the colours violet, indigo or deep blue, though it is traditionally described as white. It has two points of Nadis in which side is different in personality, sometimes considered as the polar opposite. * Throat Chakra : is depicted as a silver crescent within a white circle, with 16 light or pale blue, or turquoise petals. Understood as relating to communication and growth through expression. Physically, it governs communication. While emotionally, it governs independence. Mentally, it governs fluent thought. And spiritually, it governs a sense of security. * Heart Chakra : is symbolised by a circular flower with twelve green petals called the heartmind. It involves complex emotions, compassion, tenderness, unconditional love, equilibrium, rejection and well-being. Physically it governs circulation, emotionally it governs unconditional love for the self and others, mentally it governs passion, and spiritually it governs devotion. * Solar Plexus : is symbolised by a downward pointing triangle with ten petals, along with the colour yellow. That which governed by it are issues of personal power, fear, anxiety, opinion-formation, introversion, and transition from simple or base emotions to complex. Physically, it governs digestion, mentally it governs personal power, emotionally it governs expansiveness, and spiritually, all matters of growth. * Sacral Chakra : is symbolised by a white lotus within which is a crescent moon, with six vermilions or orange petals. The key issues involved are relationships, violence, addictions, basic emotional needs, and pleasure. Physically it governs reproduction, mentally it governs creativity, emotionally it governs joy, and spiritually it governs enthusiasm. * Root Chakra : is symbolised by a lotus with four petals and the colour red. It is related to instinct, security, survival and also to basic human potentiality. Physically it governs sexuality, mentally it governs stability, emotionally it governs sensuality, and spiritually it governs a sense of security. It has a relation to the sense of smell. Aura Aura is a paranormal field of subtle, luminous radiation surrounding a person or object. It is counted as a force that naturally forms itself in a visible cause, rather illumination or crystallised form. The depiction of such an aura often connotes a person of particular power or holiness. It is said that all objects and all living things manifest aura. Categorised in Perceptive Source. Luminescence is the original form of aura, it shows how one manifests Magical Force and the amount that they consume and release. Stronger the aura, stronger the Magical Force manifested in one's body. F.A.T.E assume that Aura can be used either in crystallised form or in its purity form, if one uses it in purity form, it can be a Magical Force similar to that of Mana. Pneuma Pneuma or Psychê (breath of life) in other translation, is a classified Magical Force with the context of "spirit" or "soul". In ancient Greek, Pneuma is the form of circulating air necessary for the systemic functioning of vital organs. It is the material that sustains consciousness in a body. While in Stoic philosophy, pneuma is the concept of the "breath of life," a mixture of the elements air (in motion) and fire (as warmth). So in other words, Pneuma is a form of force that has its source from the heat of the human body, has its circulating air fluttering through the body, the heat consist life itself, or specifically the heartbeat of one's body. In its highest form, pneuma constitutes the human soul (psychê), which is a fragment of the pneuma that is the Soul of God (Zeus). As a force that structures matter, it exists even in inanimate objects. Contrivance *'Mana Extraction' : *'Mana Injection' : *'Limit Break ': is an invention created by Ernanda, counted as an original ability created by him, it is a contrivance of magic capable of releasing all of the Magical Force inside of one's body and circuit regardless of its natural limit one can use. There are a number of levels magus must overcome in order to release the limit. It can cause internal and external injury to the magus (depends on the magus' stats) and serious pain, higher the level, more painful the injury and mental breakdown occur. *'Void Particle ':